We are using multiple anomalous dispersion (MAD) to determine the structure of a complex between the DNA binding domain of the heat shock transcription factor (HSF) along with a 10-mer of DNA containing its cognate binding site. Data was collected on crystals containing selenomethionine-substituted protein. The electron density maps show that the protein is well ordered, but the DNA is not.